fictional_versusfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Versus Zero/The Dragon Ball wiki canon fallacy
So from what I get this page: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:10X_Kamehameha/Canon made by the infamous administrator of Dragon Ball wiki, is essentially DB wiki's view on canon and what a poor view that is. First things first, why does 10x feel the need to inform us about the origins of the word canon? I mean talking about the definition of the word is actually relevant, but the origins holds little importance to the subject and quite frankly it's obvious that he gathered this information from sources that can easily be found just by googling. He talks about where the word was used, but refrains from giving the actual full definition. He basically says that in Dragon Ball there is not a defined canon, so it's left to the fans. Then what the hell is the point of this page? You blatantly say that any fan can decide for themselves what is canon and what is not. From what I get, it's just to show his version of what he considers canon(which is pretty much what the wiki goes by, since he's in charge), which is pointless if you yourself admit that there's no official canon. The funny thing is that he talks about how the Dragon Ball franchise as a whole has a lot contradictions, but claims that there not huge, which is just an opinion and not a fact and something that he doesn't elaborate on, not giving even one example of such inconsistencies. He also states that Dragon Ball Z has 10 times the inconsistencies of GT, while providing no proof to back that statement up, it's just something that he states out of nowhere( I guess he's a GT fan that gets annoyed by people complaining about the series he likes, well that's as good explanation as any.) Oh wait he does provide more information about the inconsistencies, yep, he posts the link of the wiki page, so just read the whole page, while not getting a single brief example and then after you done reading everything come back and read the rest of his page. Could you be any more lazy?(This page has been around since 2011, so you certainly could have added something by now.) He makes a couple of statements about staying true to the definition of the word, a definition which he didn't give, not in any clear way anyway(all of the defenitions he gave are just brief mentions of what the word was used for and it only gives some idea of what the word means), which doesn't help his point at all. (Plus he gives no sources to back things he talks about.) In the end he basically says that everything is canon, except there's an order, which decided which material is the most canon, that doesn't make sense. Something is either canon or not, there's no point in making such an order just to say that something is more canon than the other, it doesn't work that way. Also and he doesn't really talk about it, but the reason people consider the movies non canon, is because their inconsistencies prevent them from existing in the main timeline, like there's a major alteration in the timeline, in most of them. Like the Z fighters being alive in the Turles movie, which takes place in the Saiyan saga and even if it was later, there's not a single time that Tien, Yamcha and Chatzu are be alive, before Goku becomes a Super Saiyan, or before Piccolo fuses with Nail and Goku know the Kaioken so it is indeed after the battle with Raditz. So I don't know about you, but that is a huge error in the timeline. But if you actually have done any research about the company behind the movies, which is Toei, you would know that many of their tv show-movies take part in an alternate timeline and that is a fact, they indeed do that, just check the Kamen Rider franchise. That page is clearly biased and it contradicts itself, basically saying that a made up canon, made by one or two people is to be used for a whole wiki..... This is ultimately one of the reasons why DB wiki is so unorganized. Category:Blog posts